Not So Happy Ending!
by YukiVengeance
Summary: She thought it a little wierd that he would want something to do with her but she decided to take the chance. She trusted him but he betrayed her. She ends up with a not so happy ending. DM
1. The Begining

**A/n: This is my 4th fanfic and I hope to finish this one. If you are all wondering my other three have been lost or I would post more. Please review to tell me if its good or not. Thanxs.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

As she sat there in the corner of the library reading she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly there was a big bang. Ginny turned around to see a bookcase knocked over and a silver haired boy under a pile of books.

"Are you ok?" She asked pulling the boy up. When they were eye level she realized who it was she immediately let go of his arm.

"How dare you touch me with your filthy hands?" Draco Drawled. Ginny didn't have time to reply because poppy came rushing towards them.

"What in the world!" She screeched.

"Detention both of you!"

"What I didn…" Ginny tried to explain.

"Don't try to get out of it Ms. Weasly both of you will have detention with me tomorrow night! Now get out of my library!" And she stormed off.

"Oh look what you have done you stupid ferret!" Ginny yelled. Before he could respond she stormed away. Draco just stood there. You'd think he'd be furious at the fact of having detention with a Weasly but no he was excited. He left the library and went to report to his master. He had a feeling he would be very pleased with him.

Draco Snuck out of the castle and headed for the forbidden forest. He walked for what seemed an hour when he came upon a rather large tree stump. He said something and the stump turned into an old run down cottage. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a raspy voice. Draco entered the run down cottage. His master was seated in a throne like chair. He bowed.

"You better have good news for me Draco!"

"Of course master. I am here to let you know that I have begun the process with the youngest Weasly she will be eating out of my hands very soon." Draco Chuckled.

"Ah very good Draco. I hope I can count on you this is a big part of my plans. You better not fail me!!"

"yes master."

"Now leave." Draco bowed and left the cottage. As Draco walked the long walk back to Hogwarts he wondered what these big plans were. All he had to do is get the Weaselette to fall in love with him. That should be easy. Or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny woke up the next morning in a good mood until she remembered that she had detention with Malfoy. She groaned as the sun shone in her eyes. Ever since her second year she hated the sun. She got up took a shower and dressed And headed for breakfast. She went through the day going to her classes. They were boring as usual. Finally the time had come for her to go to detention. She trudged her way to the library. When she got there Mrs. Poppy was waiting all they needed was Malfoy. Malfoy came huffing into the library twenty minutes later.

"About time Malfoy!" Ginny snarled. Draco just glared and sat at the table across from Ginny.

"For detention you both will sit there and practice being quiet. If you can sit here for an hour and be totally silent then you may leave. If you insist on talking and being loud then you will stay here until you can be quiet." She then set a timer and left. Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write on it she then folded it and passed it to Malfoy. Malfoy took the paper and it read: Thanks a lot Malfoy you are going to pay for this! Malfoy glared at Ginny and wrote her back. Oh I'm so scared weasel and stop talking to me!" He threw the paper at her and it bounced off her head. She was about ready to yell at him but remembered they had to be quiet. She just glared. 'She's cute when she's mad. Wait did I just think that gross. They sat there quietly for about five minutes. The silence was killing Ginny. She decided to kick Draco under the table. Draco was so shocked that he nearly jumped out of her chair. Ginny couldn't help but burst out laughing. The timer that was on the table tuned back to zero and started over.

"Weasly what the hell is your problem!" She just smirked. He felt like ringing her neck now he had to endure more time with her. This could be helpful to his plan but it was kind of hard when they couldn't speak. He decided that he'd have to try so he brought out a piece of parchment from his bag. He wrote: You're kind of cute when you're mad Weasly! He folded the note and passed it to Ginny. Ginny eyed him suspiciously and read the note.

'Oh my gods I cant believe he said that' She thought to herself. A Malfoy admitting she's cute. She took out her quill and wrote: What are you playing at Malfoy! She tossed it back to him. He read it and then wrote: Well I just realized how pretty you've become and thought I'd tell you. Got a problem with that? He then tossed the note back to her. She read it and responded with: Yes! All of a sudden you turn all nice when a week ago you were calling me a mud blood lover! She tossed it back. This went on like this for awhile when all of a sudden the time went off and Ms. Poppy came back into then room.

"Well done you guys may leave. Next time you will think twice about being loud and disruptive in my library!" Ginny threw the not in her backpack and ran from the room trying to get as far from Malfoy as possible. She heard him calling her name behind him and just ran faster. Finally she reached her room and plopped down on her bed out of breath. She was shocked that she had had a decent conversation with Malfoy. She was even more shocked when she realized she was starting to like the silver eyed boy.

Draco reached his room and stripped to his boxers and hopped into bed thinking of the fiery angel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
